First Impressions
"First Impressions" is the thirty-first episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo and Melissa retell the story of how they met on the first day of 1st grade. Meanwhile, Dakota tells Doof how Cavendish and him came to be partners. Plot At the Murphy Residence, Milo, Zack and Melissa are playing video games when suddenly the game freezes. Zack asks if it was always like this, Brigette walks in and tells them of the day Milo was born with collapsing walls and the fridge door falling off. Zack then asked how Milo and Melissa met and they tell him about their first day of first grade. In the past, Milo’s parents drop him off at the bus stop and Melissa introduces herself. Milo claims they are best friends but Melissa says they can’t because they just met. As the bus arrives, the sign at the bus stop falls off and he shields them with an umbrella. They get on the bus and he offers her a seat, but Melissa nervously moves to the back of the bus. This saddens Milo. Meanwhile at Skate Ashbury, Doof tells Dakota when he first met Perry. Dakota then tells how he and Cavendish first met. In the future, Cavendish is preparing to start up a time machine when Dakota bursts in and pushes him aside. He takes them through the Mesozoic to a burrito stand in young Milo and Melissa’s time. Back on the bus, Melissa's curiosity gets the better of her. She slowly makes her way to Milo and asks about his Backpack. They rummage through it as Bradley runs to the bus stop. Close by, Sergio McGuinness and his father are working on the snow flyer when the rocket engage flies off and attaches to the bus. Milo and Melissa fall out and land on the emergency door while Milo‘s grappling hook snares on the bus and pulls them behind it. They introduce themselves to Bradley before they fly off, starting Bradley’s animosity towards Milo. They are dragged behind the rocket propelled bus and they put on life jackets just as the aquarium breaks, flooding the streets and sending them into a ravine. Meanwhile at the burrito stand, Cavendish is lecturing Dakota on his violations when Dakota spots Milo and Melissa and they rush to help. When the children became airborne, Cavendish and Dakota press the Time Deliniation Gear, a mechanism that lets them move three times faster than normal and save them. The bus stops at school and the time travelers get the kids back on the bus. As they walk into school Melissa declares they are going to be best friends and they enter school together. When they go inside, Bradley get locked out. Back in the present, Zack says Milo is bad at first impressions and the others agree. At the skating rink Doof says he enjoyed the story and gets up to leave but Dakota says he’s not done. The next day Mr. Block paired the two together. When Dakota thought Cavendish would rattle him out, he instead says that Dakota is good to have in the same place. Doof says his story won, but Dakota says it’s not a contest. Doof says that if it was, his story would still win. Transcript Songs * My Nemesis Gallery Videos TBA Trivia *First episode to feature a younger Melissa, Bradley, and Amanda. *Bradley's arm is still normal before the future events of "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *This episode reveals how Milo and Melissa, as well as Cavendish and Dakota, met. *When Milo, Melissa, and Zack are playing their video game, each of their characters represent a figure from the show. Milo's being a platypus with a fedora (Perry the Platypus), Melissa's being a pistachion, and Zack's being a llama. **Additionally, Zack's username is TruLumber2, referencing his past as a Lumberzack. * This episode reveals that the events of Murphy's Law can manifest just before a Murphy male is born, as shown in a flashback when Brigette was pregnant with Milo. Murphy's Law starts taking effect just before she goes into labor. * Milo and Melissa are revealed to have gone to John P. Trystate Elementary. * Given that Milo and his friends are now in 7th grade, the flashbacks we see of the first day of 1st grade are from 6 years ago. * 6 year old Milo is voiced by Sam Lavagnino, better known as Grizz (as a cub) on We Bare Bears and Rolly on Puppy Dog Pals * This is the only episode of Season 2 where Richard Chase speaks. Allusions *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' - Cavendish using the time delineation gear to make him and Dakota move super fast while everything around them moves super slow is similar to Clock Up, an ability that the main protagonist Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, the rest of the ZECT Riders and their adversaries, the Worms, can use. *''Phineas and Ferb'' - It is revealed that Milo and Melissa attended John P. Trystate Elementary, the same elementary school Phineas and Ferb are revealed to attend in the episode "Doof 101". **When Doof tells Dakota how he and Perry first met, the same scene from "It's About Time" is played out. Even with the same song and voice recording. Errors * The synopsis stated that it was Milo and Melissa's first of kindergarten, but the episode reveals that it was actually their first day of 1st grade. * It shows that Sara has known about The Doctor Zone Files since 13 years ago, despite the fact that it was introduced to her at 4th grade. Therefore, she must be 22 or 23 years old now or, more plausibly, she could have simply had her Time Ape doll before knowing about the show. * In a scene at the time Cavendish used Time Deliniation Gear, Milo has full teeth. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Bradley Nicholson * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Mort Schaeffer * Chad Van Coff * Amanda Lopez * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Mr. Block * Sara Murphy * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Diogee * Richard Chase * Perry the Platypus * Sergio McGuinness International Airings *Scandinavia: June 10, 2019 *Russia: June 16, 2019 *Poland: July 9, 2019 *Japan: September 1, 2019 *Southeast Asia: September 21, 2019 vi:First Impressions Category:F Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes